Love Defeats All Enemies
by love203
Summary: Naruto is tricked by Mizuki, and unlocks a bloodline. Naruto finds love in a few people and grows strong because of it. Female-Naruto. NarutoxFem-Harem. Remake of my story Love and Pain. Rated M for lemons later on and language. Sakura and Council bashing.
1. A Tricky Surprise

Chapter 1: A Tricky Surprise

Okay so here are the girls i have put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Gaara

"Talking"

"**demon** **talking**"

(Thoughts)

**( demon Thoughts)**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, only Characters I made.

Love203: Dammit.. Itachi get back here with my pocky

Itachi: Never… Mwahhahaha

Enjoy while I get my pocky. Ja ne

13 years ago, a nine tailed fox savagely attacked. Its tails lashed out, sending trees crashing down, injuring and killing many shinobi.

"Keep the beast at bay until Lord Hokage gets here," a shinobi screamed, as blood dripped down his face.

Across town you could find a 24 year old man, holding a newborn baby. The baby had Blonde hair and Bright Blue eyes, she started to wail; as if she knew what would happen. There was a great yellow flash and the man and baby were by the beast.

"Summoning Jutsu" screamed the man as a large toad appeared under him.

"Minato, old friend what are you doing... how the hell do you get yourself into shit like this gaki... I mean Kyuubi of all things?" questioned the toad.

"Sorry Gamabunta, but I didn't get into it... Kyuubi attacked by its own. I now have to seal it into this child, this child will hopefully be viewed as hero, but we all know how ignorant this village is" said a sadden Minato.

"Yea, I feel for this kid, so I am guessing this will be our last fight, then lets do it!" yelled the determained toad.

"You foolish mortals thinking you can destroy me," Kyuubi laughed evily.

There was a flash and Kyuubi was sealed into that newborn baby. Minato's body laid out on the ground as he took his last breath, he whispered "Grow strong Naruto, your life will be hard and I'm sorry I can not be there to help... I love you."

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the baby in his hands, and sighed. He knew the child would have a hard time growing up, it would be worst if the people of the village knew the child was a girl. That is when the old man decided that there was only one thing to do, he put a complex henge on the child and took the baby 'boy' to the council chambers.

-Time skip- Academy

"Naruto Uzumaki! Pay attention know!" Iruka yelled as he threw a chalkboard eraser at Naruto's head.

Naruto's chair flew back, making a loud thud.

"He… He… Yes Iruka-Sensei," Naruto said nervously. (Hmm.. By the snoring I can tell Kurama-chan isn't awake, lazy fox… I'm so bored.)

Naruto smirked; he was thinking of a good prank. The next thing people knew was the hokage monument was painted. The First's face had a spiral and was painted white, The Second's face was painted blue with a yin yang, the Third's face had two naked girls on top of each other kissing. The Forth had a peace sign on it.

You could find Naruto running away from the pissed off genin, chunin, jounin, and Anbu members.

"He…he… ah come on you guys are just mad cause you don't have the guts to do what I did," Naruto yelled while laughing his ass off.

After finally 4 hours, he was found tied up with 10 times the rope a kid should be tied with, as the two female anbu members were sighing.

"How the hell does this gaki pull shit like this and it takes everyone 4 hours to catch this little shit," the anbu member with the snake mask asked no one in particular.

The other anbu member with a dog mask giggled and said "Maybe the brat got skill and no one knows it."

Naruto snickered a little, he found it funny that they actually hit the mark.

There was a silent pause, then both the anbu members laughed.

"Oh, god that was a good one Inu, someone might believe you if they didn't know the brat," Hebi said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Come on Hebi let's get the brat to his teacher," suggested Inu as she couldn't help but snicker. They were snickering so loud they didn't see Naruto shake his head and sigh.

-Scene Change-

"Naruto, tomorrows are the exams and you failed 3 times already, you can't afford to do pranks like this," Iruka lectured With a frown.

"Hmph, like I care," Naruto pouted and turned away.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's face as he pointed at Naruto and he yelled "That's it, because of you everyone will review the henge no jutsu."

Everyone groaned and glared at Naruto, as he just sulked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka yelled out

Sasuke transformed into a perfect Iruka.

"Good, Next, Sakura Haruno," Iruka couldn't but groan in his mind as she made googly eyes at the uchiha

Sakura transformed into a perfect replica of Sasuke.

"Good, Next is Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka flinched inside, knowing he wasn't good at jutsus.

"Henge No Jutsu," Naruto screamed, there was a poof and there in his place stood a 16 year old girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes.

-Thud-, Iruka was laying on the floor as blood streamed down his face and his foot twitched.

"He..Hee... gotcha Iruka-Sensei," Naruto smirked.

He flew up and hit Naruto on the head screaming "Don't do stupid shit like that you baki!"

-Later That Night-

"Naruto don't you know who the Hokages are," asked Iruka in a concerned voice.

Naruto replied "Of course I do!"

"Then why?" Iruka got aggravated.

"Because I will surpass all of them and become the best Hokage/Ninja the Leaf has seen and gain everyone's respect," Naruto pumped his fist in the air determined.

"I see," Iruka smiled happily at Naruto. Iruka just hoped the boy would be able to finally pass tomorrow.

The Next Day

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called out.

"Ready Sensei," he answered nervously.

Naruto went into a room and saw two people he recognized, Mizuki-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei.

"Alright Naruto, all you have to do is Clone Jutsu and you pass," Iruka said hopefully.

"Here goes, Clone Jutsu ," Naruto screamed.

There was a puff of smoke, then they saw a sickly pale skin Naruto clone on the floor.

"You Fail!" screamed Iruka with a big head.

Naruto walked away, looking down in shame but smirking in his head. Naruto sat on the swing looking at the graduates pretending to be sad.

"Isn't that?" a Brunette haired girl asked

"Yea that is, I hear he is the only that didn't graduate." said a black haired girl girl

"Well that's good. To think he, of all people would be a ninja, would be a bad thing. I mean isn't he..."the brunette said.

"shh. We're not suppose to talk about that" said the black haired girl.

Naruto disappeared, reappearing on a building.

"Hey Naruto!" Mizuki said, as he appeared by Naruto.

"Hey Mizuki-Sensei" Said an excited Naruto. (This bastard is so stupid) thought Naruto.

"Naruto I got a propsition for you." Mizuki grinned.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

10 minutes later

"So all I have to do is Steal the Forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it?" Naruto asked hopefully while smirking inside thinking how this guy was a dumb ass.

"Yep," Mizuki replied.

-Scene Change-

Naruto was sneaking into the hokage tower, he was doing it with ease. The anbu patrol were too predictable, he would have to mention that to the hokage but for now he had to focus on the task at hand. He grabbed the forbidden scroll and started to sneak back out, when he heard a noise and turned around to face the homage himself.

"naruto, what are you doing? Why do you have that scroll?" Sarutobi asked his surrogate grandson.

"sorry old man, but I got to do this." Naruto said as he made a ram sign and transformed into a naked woman with smoke covering the private parts. poor Sarutobi flew back with a bloody nose and passed out. Naruto decided that was his cue to get the hell out of there and go to his secret training spot.

-time skip- training spot

"okay let's take a look at what is written in this scroll," Naruto stated to himself as he unrolled the scroll. (**kit, use the copy scroll Justus I taught you.**) mentally nodding, he copied the scroll and went onto learning the first Justu. 'shadow clone Justus'.

-time skip- 2 hours later

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking, stealing the forbidden scroll," Iruka panted.

"Hm, Oh hey Iruka-Sensei are you the one who will test me?" Naruto smirked.

"Test, What test?" Iruka was confused.

"The one where I pretend to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it and you pass me, well Mizuki-Sensei said he would test me," Naruto frowned.

"What, listen Naruto…" Iruka didn't get to finish his sentence as he pushed Naruto out of the way of the flying kunai. Mizuki was on the tree smirking.

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you, give me the scroll and I will tell you why you are hated," Mizuki smirked, thinking that would get Naruto

"Tell me first, why I am hated" Naruto demanded, glaring at Mizuki

"The 4th didn't kill the Kyuubi it was sealed in you, everybody thinks you're a demon," Mizuki spoke.

"Hee…You are a fool, I known about the Kyuubi since I was 5, I could tell you hated me, so when you asked me about the scroll I knew you had something bad in mind, I won't give you the scroll," Naruto smirked as he put his hands together.

"Then I'll just have to take it from you then!" Mizuki said as he pulled one of his Fuma shurikens and threw it at Naruto. Naruto side stepped to the left and grabbed the Fuma shuriken in the middle, stopping it from going anywhere. Mizuki jumped down, this kid was seriously pissing him off. Mizuki charged Naruto and threw a kick to his head, causing Naruto to drop the Fuma Shuriken so he could dodge. Naruto easily ducked and blocked the fist with his two forearms. Seeing an opening, Mizuki kicked Naruto in the stomach causing him to fly back a little. Just as Mizuki started getting cocky, Iruka threw a kunai at him. He tried to side step the kunai, but the blood dripping down his cheek let Mizuki know he had gotten sliced on his cheek. He gritted his teeth and rushed Iruka with a kunai in his left hand. Iruka barely dodged but didn't see Mizuki reach for his other Fuma shuriken from his back and hit Iruka right in the side with it.

Naruto finally got up, his breath coming back. He saw Iruka fall down with blood dripping to the floor and Naruto froze. All his blood drained from his face and he started to shake. His eyes burned for a few seconds and then turned red with four black circles and three tomoes on the third circle. Red, menacing chakra swirled around Naruto.

"You hurt Iruka-sensei... You'll play for that!" Naruto said with venom in his voice.

"Oh and what are you going to do, you can't touch me demon?" Mizuki laughed.

"This, Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto screamed.

There was 200 Narutos, all jumped at a chance to beat the bastard into the ground. A few minutes later Mizuki was knocked out and a bloody pulp.

"Naruto come here for a sec, and close your eyes," Iruka spoke gently. "Alright open them."

Naruto opened his eyes to Iruka without a head band and felt a metallic on his forehead, he smiled.

"Congratulations you pass," Iruka winced as Naruto tackled him to the ground.

Cliffhanger.

Love203: Ok I think it is much better than the first one, so just Review and tell me how you think now.

Itachi: Hn, I think the pocky is good.

Love203: Grr… Itachi what did I tell you about eating my pocky.

Naruto: You told him not to eat it. -slurp-

Love203: -tick mark- Is that my ramen?

Naruto: He… He… No… I should run shouldn't I? -runs away-

Itachi: Yep.

Love203: -Battle cry- I will kill you.

Itachi: bye guys and Love203 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!


	2. A Heritage Found

Chapter 2: A Heritage Found

**Girls I Put In The** **Harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Gaara

Love203: Dammit Hebi, Inu stop teasing Naruto

Hebi: No way it's way to much fun

Inu: Damn is he hot or what

Love203: -Sigh-

Itachi comes up reading a little orange book

Love203: Itachi is that the perverted book I told you to throw away?

Itachi: Hmm... Yep... BYE!

Itachi runs from Love203.

Hebi: Ok, Review and tell Love203 how you like it and Ja Ne

At The Hokage's Office

"Your telling me you knew about Kyuubi," The Third's face held surprise, he was worried for the child's sanity.

"Kind of, I was knocked out by a group of villagers while they were beating me, and I met her," Naruto said as if it was no big deal.

"YOU WHAT, did it try to corrupt you? Are you ok? do you hate the village and want revenge?... woah woah... Wait... She?" asked a worried Hokage

"I'm fine she actually helped me from my loneliness... No I don't want revenge... and yes.. Kyuubi is a queen not a lord," Naruto sighed at his reaction.

"But you didn't say you don't hate the village," Hokage was hoping to god that he didn't hate him for not telling the truth.

"I do kind of hate the village but not my precious people like you," Naruto smiled.

"Well since you know the Kyuubi, and you met her; I'm assuming you have no questions about that?" The Hokage paused, as Naruto confirmed his assumption by a simple nod. The Hokage took a puff from his pipe and decided to continue. "I was watching your fight with Mizuki and noticed the change in your eyes. I assume you do have questions about that?"

Naruto nodded, he had noticed the change in his eyesight during the fight. His eyes had burned and throbbed with pain so suddenly in the mist of battle, and then it just stopped. He also noticed his eyesight was better, it had seemed like Mizuki was moving in slow motion.

"Well you get your Doujutsu from your parents. Now before you give me your 'what the fuck look', let me explain. Your mother was an Uzumaki, a distant relative to the Senju clan; not many people know that. As well as the Senju and Uzumaki, the Uchiha clan are related to the Rikudou Sannin. Now the Uchiha and Senju are direct descendents from the Rikudou Sannin, while the Uzumaki were distant relatives. The reason I brought up the Uchiha family is because your father had Uchiha in him. Unfortunately, we do not really know how since he was an orphan himself but we did know he had the Sharigan. A Doujutsu passed on by an Uchiha. I'm just taking a guess here, but I think your Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha mixed enough to allow you to inherit the Rinnegan; which only one person was known to have, the Rikudou Sannin." The old man paused, letting Naruto to process all the information. After a few minutes went by the Hokage continued. "Now I'm guessing you want to know exactly who your parents were?"

Naruto nodded, he needed to know who they were.

"Before I tell you, I need to say this. This is a Double S-Class Secret, only myself or Naruto may tell someone. Is that understood Iruka?" The Hokage gave a stern look to the chunnin.

"Hai Lord Hokage, I understand completely." Iruka said, as he stood straight up.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, while your father is Minato Namikaze; the Fourth Hokage. The reason it is a Double S-Class secret is because your father, Naruto, was a very powerful man But had many enemies because of it. Your father is known as the Yellow flash, a name that put fear into many ninjas in the Third Shinobi War. As you can see it is very serious, and I advise you Naruto to not use your full name until you hit atleast chunnin. Many people would like to see the son of the famous Yellow flash dead." The Hokage informed the two as he held his pipe in his right hand.

-Thud- The Hokage saw both Naruto and Iruka on the floor and sighed. The old man got lost in his thoughts. (Hmm... I know for sure there will be questions when they both wake, -Chuckle- wonder how he will take knowing he has to have at least 5 wives to keep one doujustu alive, and if I remember he will have a few more Kekkai Genkais adding more wives -Perverted giggle- he is a lucky man.)

Naruto and Iruka finally came to, both were pale white. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"So you are saying the person that I looked up to as a hero is my father? The same father who damned my life!" Naruto demanded.

"Yes, but you have to not hate him for his decision. He didn't even want to do this to his own child, so how could he make someone else do it?" said Sarutobi.

"Yea, I get it. Wait since I'm a shinobi now does our agreement still stand?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes, but please be careful. Now that people will know your a girl instead of a boy, you'll be in more danger" Sarutobi said strongly.

"Yea, yea I know gramps! So can we release the henge now? Oh yea, what are you going to tell the council about my heritage and kekkai genkai?" asked Naruto

"Yes, and I will keep this from them until the chunin exams." Sarutobi said walking over to Naruto and placing his hand on Naruto's forehead. Iruka was again passed out from finding out Naruto was a girl instead of a guy.

"Kai!" Sarutobi released the henge on Naruto. As the smoke disappeared, there stood a girl that was about 5'4, perfect for her age; she had at least D or DD cups and wore that orange outfit that screamed kill me now. Her sun kissed hair was in a pony tail barely going to her shoulders, her sky blue eyes shining brightly.

"Thanks gramps!" Naruto smirked and then looked at Iruka and sweat dropped.

"You think he will be okay from fainting so much old man?" asked Naruto. She got a shrug of the shoulders as an answer.

"Okay Naruto, I'll send anbu to take Iruka home; so for now just rest and go to the academy on team day." Sarutobi shewed Naruto out of his office. Naruto left to get some sleep, hoping the next day would not be to strenous on her; she was definitly tired.

CLIFFHANGER

Ok I know this is a short chapter but this was just about him finding about his heritage. So R&R.

Love203: Itachi stop being a baby and give me the book

Itachi: No way...-Cry-

Love203: -sigh-

Kisame: You sigh alot

Love203: Hn... -Glares evily at Kisame-... ok cya nxt time


	3. Getting To Know The Team

Chapter 4: Getting To Know Your Team

Okay so here are the girls i have and can put in Naruto's Harem

**Girls I put in the harem**

Miko Kamikaze (my Oc)

Hinata Hyuuga

Fem-Kurama (Kyuubi)

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Fem-Gaara

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, only Characters I made.

Love203: Dammit...

Sasuke : Hn... What happened to you?

Love203: Don't ask... Enjoy the Story... I'm going to rock myself in a corner

The Next Week

Naruto walked into the room wearing a black t-shirt with orange lines going down the sides and a orange Uzumaki spiral on the back, she had anbu pants on with a kunai holder on her right, black shinobi sandals and finger-less black gloves on. Everyone looked at her in shock and awe.

"Naru-Baka get out of your stupid jutsu and get out of here, we all know you failed so you can stop pretending you passed" Said non-other than Sakura Haruno. Naruto rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her and sit by Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naru-Baka did you hear me!" Sakura went to slap Naruto but she easily grabbed the hand and twisted it behind Sakura's back.

"Don't ever do that again! Or I will break your hand." Naruto growled out, letting go of her hand; Naruto sat back down.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted Hinata.

"H..H..Hi N..N..Naru-chan" Hinata stuttered and started to blush, not at all surprised Naruto was a girl since she already knew.

"What are you doing here Naru-Baka!" Kiba barked out.

"Shut up mutt, I passed a different kind of exam. A harder one that your brain can't even comprehend!" Naruto growled out. At that moment Iruka looking like a mummy came into the room and told everyone to take their seats.

"Okay you have all passed the exam, making you genin! Here are the teams. Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno *You hear Sakura scream yes and Ino scream no.* and Kiba Inuzuka, your sensei is Kakashi hatake. Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Miko Kamakaze, and Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10: Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka announced.

"Sensei, why does team 8 have four people? Isn't teams based off a 3 man group?" asked Sakura while others nodded in agreement to the question.

"There were extra people. Besides Hokage-sama has made the teams, He made that team on purpose so he must have a reason. It's not your business anyways, they aren't your teammates. Now everyone wait here while your sensei comes to pick you guys up." Iruka waved while walking out of the room.

**An Hour Later**

A tall man, with brown eyes and short black spiky hair with a beard walked in. He had a Leaf Village forehead protector on and a cigarette hanging in his mouth. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with two Uzumaki clan symbols on both his shoulders, he wore bandage wrappings a few inches from the swirls. He had on dark blue anbu pants on with a bandana that had the kanji for 'Fire' around his waist. He wore bandage wraps around his ankles and the normal blue ninja sandals.

"Team 10 your with me." Asuma said as he puffed on his cigarette, he started walking out causing the three genin to jump up and follow him. Just as they walked out, a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build walked past them into the room. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She is wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Leaf Village forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Team 8 you are with me." Kurenai stated as she walked out, Naruto and the others following her. Poor Team 7 did not know it yet, But their Sensei would not be there for another three hours.

-time skip- Dango shop

"Okay Team 8 we are going to introduce ourselves" Kurenai said as she sipped on her tea. Kurenai looked over her team, she had a fangirl, a girl with no confidence at all, a girl who is anti-social, and a girl who was hated her whole life. She wondered how this team would work out. Kurenai shook those thoughts off and continued, "I'll go first, my name is Kurenai Yuhi. My specialty is Genjutsu, my likes are: learning new genjutsu or creating new genjutsu, my best friend Anko and hanging out with Anko. My dislikes are: those who disrespect others, those who think belittle of kunoichi and those who smoke. My hobbies include: training, relaxing, and reading. My dream is to make all of you honorable and respected kunoichi."

"How about you go next," Kurenai said as she pointed at Ino Yamanaka.

"Okay, my name is Ino Yamanaka. My specialty is my clan jutsus. My likes are: training in my clans art, Sasuke-kun, and gardening. My dislikes are: forehead girl, those who are lazy, and those who disrespect Kunoichi. My hobbies are: gardening, training, and day dreaming about Sasuke-kun. My dream is to be a great kunoichi and to one day have a family."

"O..O..Okay I G..G..Guess I..it is m..my t...turn," Hinata stuttered out as she poked her two index fingers. "M..my n..name is Hinata Hyuuga, m..my spec..specialty is taijutsu. M..my likes are: r..reading, Naruto-chan, and learning a..about m...medic stuff. My dislikes are: arrogant p..people, the w...way m..my cl..clan is. My hobbies are: tr..tr..training, a..and reading. My dr...dream is to ch...change the wa..way my clan i..is."

"Those are great dreams both of you," Kurenai stated with a positive tone, as she was thinking about how she had to work with them both on a couple of things; Ino's fangirl side. With Hinata, her stuttering and confidence. She stopped her thoughts and started to pay attention again.

"My name is Miko Kamakaze, everything else is none of your business." Miko stated as she looked away, she believes this was a waste of her time. Kurenai just sighed, knowing this was going to be a problem.

"Okay my turn, my name is Naruto Uzumaki (Namakaze). My speciality is ninjutsu (and Fuuinjutsu). My likes are: training, ramen, and my special people. My dislikes are: ignorant people, those who do not know a kunai from a sealing scroll, and those who hurt my precious people. My hobbies are: training and learning new ninjutsu. My dream is to be the best ninja there is and become hokage."

"Okay, good. Good, meet at training ground 8 at 9am. Tomorrow we'll will be going to do some survival training. Oh, and don't eat." Kurenai said, before ahe shushined away.

Naruto and the others looked at each other before going their own ways.

End.

Okay there you have it! By the way anyone want to give me an idea for what their test will be? I'm thinking of it being Anko who tests them while Kurenai hides in one of her genjutsu to see the abilities of her genin.

Love203: well how was that? Wonder what will happen?

Itachi: Shouldn't you already know?

Love203: Of course, I'm the writer after all. Ja Ne! *disappears into smoke*

Itachi: *sweat drops* I don't think she knows... okay well Love203 doesn't own any of the Naruto characters, just the ones she creates!


End file.
